


glass windows

by eloquence_flowerblossom



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Asshole Frank Iero, Crossdressing, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Frankie is kinda mean to gerard but, Gen, Gerard Way is a Sweetheart, Happy Ending, Hes just been through shit, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, Supportive mikey way, grumpy frank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquence_flowerblossom/pseuds/eloquence_flowerblossom
Summary: His long dark locks tucked behind his ears patted against his very pale skin. He was wearing a casual yet formal clean outfit. Judging by his straight posture and confident smile slabbed in his face with his weirdly model-like walk.He can tell he's not going to like this guy.OrIn which Frank is equivalent to a grumpy old grandpa and is kind of a bitch to Gerard, but for good reasons of course, well at least to him they seem good...And which Gerard is a sweetheart by heart who is wholesome and wants the best for his friends, (even his mean boss but shhh don't tell him anything)And did we mention he likes dressing up as a girl occasionally?





	glass windows

Back straight, head up, determined eyes and confident smile, Gerard Way was was ready for his next job interview. 

*  
*  
*  
Back hunched, head slipping off his hands every few minutes almost drowsing to sleep, with an automatic frown on his face. Frank Iero dreaded doing interviews.

Frank was sitting in his usual stool near the cash register in the back of the store. He had the palm of his hand supporting his chin, while his other hand drumming and his feet tapping to the beat of the music playing in the shop. 

Frank keeps drowsing off to sleep only to be interrupted every minute by the annoying customers asking for help or paying for a shitty album they buy, seriously, are you really going to pay twenty bucks for a fucking Nicki Minaj album? Pink Friday was garbage, and Frank knew this. And he hated it. Just like he hated many things, such as overly energized people, people who are too optimistic and won't admit the gore and evilness in this world, Fitness coaches, moms (except his mom), racist grandpas, his job, motorcycles, comic books, and communism. 

But one thing he hates the most, is interviews.

Interviews.

Not being interview, no no, he hates interviewing. 

He hates those sweaty nervous teens coming up and then sitting down in front of him, stuttering and skipping every word they say, almost making a fool of themselves. He hates hearing the same old thing responses they give to him. He hates the sight of them dwindiling their fingers. How quiet and shy they all get almost even scared, most likely finding Frank intimidating as hell with his naturally angry expression or how the kids call it "bitch face" these days. But overall, teenagers were just annoying to him. Interviewee or not. They just made Frank fucking angry all the time. God knows how Frank was able to survive high school without punching one square in the jaw.

The bell chimed as someone opened the door from the front of the shop. Frank looks up expecting another annoying hipster tumblr wannabe girl looking for the new Twenty One Pilots album or that one scary goth kids going straight to the Cannibal Corpse's Albums section on the right, or the mailman handing Frank the weekly magazines for the store. 

Instead there was a young man, looks about his late teens maybe early twenties. His long dark locks tucked behind his ears patted against his very pale skin. He was wearing a casual yet formal clean outfit. Judging by his straight posture and confident smile slabbed in his face with his weirdly model-like walk.

He can tell he's not going to like this guy.


End file.
